El Deseo de Hiroto
by Imperial Strategy
Summary: El pequeño Grand de solo 6 años ha sido adoptado por el señor Kira, pero una tragedia los separará


El deseo de Hiroto

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 ©**

Un día común y corriente como otro, el pequeño Grand de seis años pasaba su tiempo en el Orfanato Sun Garden sentado solitariamente en un columpio sin nadie acompañándolo.  
-¿Que se sentirá tener una familia? - Pensó el pequeño pelirrojo  
-¡Grand! ¡Ven rápido, te llaman adentro! - Le gritaba la pequeña Ulvida llamándolo adentro del orfanatorio  
-No quiero - Dijo el pequeño  
-¡Pero Grand, tienes que venir o te acusare! - Amenazó Ulvida  
-Haz lo que quieras - Le dijo Grand  
Dentro del orfanatorio se encontraba hablando con la encargada un señor bajito, un tanto robusto y de largas orejas junto a una jovencita no superior a los 18 años  
-Escuche señor Kira, aquí hay muchos niños sin padres que esperan una familia, por favor, tome una buena elección - Decía la encargada  
-No se preocupe señorita - Contesto el señor Kira - Sé lo que hago  
-Bien, ¿Quiere pasar a ver a los niños? - Consultó la encargada  
-Claro, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí - Contesto el señor Kira  
-Muy bien. ¡NIÑOS! - Grito la encargada - Vengan que tenemos visitas  
En cosa de segundos, diez niños aparecieron formando una fila frente al señor Kira  
-¿Están todos ya? - Preguntó la encargada  
-No señorita - Dijo Ulvida - Grand está afuera en el columpio, no quiso entrar  
-¡Pero si ese niño jamás hace caso! - Exclamo con rabia la encargada - Iré yo misma a jalarle las orejas a ese malcriado  
-No se preocupe, dama - Dijo caballerosamente el señor Kira, yo iré por él niño  
-Dudo que le haga caso, pero inténtelo - Dijo la Encargada  
El señor Kira salió por la puerta un poco cegado por la luz del sol que apareció de improviso haciendo arder sus retinas. Se acerco sin ver bien al columpio en el que estaba Grand y le pareció ver una figura familiar.  
-¡HIROTO! ¡Hijo mío eres tú! – Dijo el señor Kira creyendo que Grand era su difunto hijo  
-Ehh…Si padre, soy yo – Mintió Grand solo para conseguir una familia  
-¡Te busque durante años hijo! ¡Estoy tan feliz! - ¡Hitomiko! ¡Ven aquí!  
El señor Kira sabía que su hijo había muerto hace tiempo, pero prefería aferrarse a la idea de que había estado en aquel orfanato por todo ese tiempo. Se aproximó sin pensarlo dos veces a la oficina de la Encargada y le dijo –Me llevare a mi hijo Hiroto  
-Señor, el no se llama Hiroto, su nombre es Grand

-Como sea que ustedes lo llamen, yo me llevare a mi hijo  
-Señor, el proceso de adopción no es de la noche a la mañana, tarda mucho tiempo, meses e incluso años  
-Entonces esperare, pero lo vendré a ver cada día, lo juro  
Y el señor Kira cumplió su promesa, día tras dia al momento que Grand amanecía, asomaba su cabeza de entre las sabanas de su cama y veia al señor Kira parado en el marco de la puerta con una pila de regalos sobre sus manos que ni siquiera se lograba ver su rostro y por la noche lo arropaba y besaba su frente diciéndole buenas noches. Día tras día durante meses siguió la misma rutina hasta que un día, todo cambio, el señor Kira recibió una indeseable noticia por teléfono

**Doctor: **¿Es usted el padre de Hitomiko Kira?  
**Kira: **Con el habla, ¿Que sucede?  
**Doctor: **Su hija ha tenido un accidente, hoy por la mañana cayó de las escaleras y ahora está en el hospital  
**Kira: ¡**No puede ser! Voy para allá

El señor Kira colgó el teléfono y salió apresuradamente del orfanato a ver a su hija al hospital mientras que Grand quedo esperando a que volviera.  
-Ya pierde ilusiones, Grand - Le dijo Ulvida - Ya no tiene sentido que lo sigas esperando  
Grand espero día y noche el momento en que volvería a encontrarse con el señor Kira y que su cara de alegría estuviera pintada en su rostro pero pasaron semanas y el no llegaba  
-Grand, como el señor Kira no ha venido por ti, hay una pareja americana que quiere adoptarte.  
-¡No! Nunca, mi padre me ama y vendrá por mí, yo lo sé, ¡El lo prometió!  
-¡Pierde esperanzas Grand! Este sujeto solo te quería por el momento, no te quería de verdad, solo estaba contigo porque le recordabas a su hijo muerto.  
La mente de Grand no podía comprender semejante situación impuesta frente a el por la Encargada, el solo tenía 6 años y su mente infantil lo impulso a huir  
-"Debo ir a buscar a mi padre, el me recibirá, ¡El lo prometió!" - Pensó Grand  
Grand Corrió largas distancias hasta que por cruzar la calle sin prestar atención fue arroyado por un carro. Fue llevado al hospital y allí se llevo una sorpresa  
*Recién despertando* -Hola Hiroto - Le decía una desconocida voz  
-Hola - Le contesto el  
-Fuiste chocado por un coche, pero no fue nada grave, solo te rompiste un brazo pero pasara, tienes suerte de que tu padre te haya traído a tiempo  
-¿Mi padre? - Pregunto anonadado el pequeño  
-Si, tu padre, el ahora está en la sala de espera junto a tu hermana y unos niños, ¿Quieres que los haga pasar? - Pregunto el Doctor  
-Si por favor - Respondió sin pensarlo Grand  
El doctor asomo su cabeza por la puerta y llamo al Señor Kira y el resto los que entraron de inmediato a la habitación  
-¡Hiroto! ¡Estás vivo hijo mío! Gracias al cielo, discúlpame por no cumplir mi promesa hijo - Dijo sintiéndose culpable el señor Kira  
-Descuida padre, todo está perdonado, ahora sé que ustedes son mi familia  
-Así es Hiroto, así es.  
El señor Kira, Hitomiko y los demás niños estuvieron hasta el final del día con Grand en el cuarto de hospital manteniéndolo entretenido. En cuanto tocaron las nueve de la noche, los niños y Hitomiko se marcharon y Kira se despidió de Grand con un beso en la frente.  
-Buenas noches hijo, antes de irte a dormir, pide un deseo a ver si se cumple  
Luego de eso el señor Kira se marcho lentamente cruzando la puerta. Una cálida lagrima abrigo el rostro de Grand hasta adormilarlo y pensó - "Deseo cumplido padre, deseo cumplido".


End file.
